


There May Be a Reason Why

by Lilah_Brown



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilah_Brown/pseuds/Lilah_Brown
Summary: An explanation for the ending of episode Seven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic

_Glinda knew_.

The moment her lips touched his Lucas could see her thoughts.  It was a trivial game of theirs, her pushing her thoughts into his head, most productive during long nights of love-making.  Glinda knew who his Dorothy was and why she was sent there.  Glinda knew of their relationship—and she planned to kill his Dorothy because of it.  Lucas knew Glinda had always thought he was devoted; and truly, he had been when he was Roan, when his only experiences had been with the Wizard’s Guard and Glinda’s cause, but now things were different.  The past few weeks had opened his eyes.  And now Glinda, cold and unfeeling, was going to extinguish the brightest light that fell from the sky.  _Glinda fucking knew_ _everything_ and he was powerless to stop it. 

_Unless_. . .

Glinda had always enjoyed pushing her thoughts into his head.  It gave her a power over him that he could not reciprocate.  She never knew his thoughts, never guessed the growing restlessness and dissatisfaction, the yearning for true love and not a relationship with a woman who thought herself his superior in every way. 

_She still doesn’t know my thoughts._

In that short moment when he blinked once and was confused, lost, but happily devoted Lucas and the next his memories were restored and Roan merged with Lucas, he was able to process what needed to be done.  He didn’t give himself time to think because he knew he wouldn’t be able to go through with it.  And this was the only way.

“Glinda” he gasped, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.  A look of triumph passed across her glacial, smug face.  Lucas wanted nothing more than to push her away but he had to do this.  He had to keep his Dorothy safe.

“I ask for clemency for the healer Dorothy who saved my life several times since Nimbo…”  Glinda would pardon her if she thought her loyal little dog had returned to her side, humiliating the girl who dared to take him away from her.

“I’m sorry Dorothy, but they came first.”

He couldn’t even look at her.  If he did, he would break and explain that all of this pretense was just that—pretense—so that he could convince Glinda that he was still loyal to her and that Dorothy was nothing to him.  Lucas knew she would be devastated, but at least she would be alive.

_I’m so sorry my love.  I don’t want to hurt you but we don’t have time to make a plan and my heart would cease to beat if anything happened to you…_

He had to bide his time until he could take his Dorothy and run.  Play the good loyal lover so Glinda would suspect nothing. 

_Dorothy_ , he thought, _please forgive me_.  _And please believe me when the time comes._


End file.
